1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to closed fluid transfer systems and their related components, and more particularly, to components and systems for the transfer of gases/liquids/fluid or other substances from a first container to a second container while maintaining a closed system.
2. Background of Related Art
In one instance, hazardous medicines are frequently applied in the treatment of certain diseases, in particular, for example, in the treatment of cancer. Cytotoxic drugs have generally been used to kill cancer cells. However, the use of cytotoxic drugs, in the treatment of cancer cells, presents specific dangers to all cells, both in the patient and in healthcare providers. Although the exposure to a health care provider is normally very small for each cytotoxic drug dose administration, evidence suggests that chronic, low-dose exposure can produce significant health problems. Accordingly, a system that allows the safe handling of hazardous drugs while significantly reducing and/or eliminating the exposure to providers would be of great benefit.
Drugs are typically supplied in glass or plastic vials that are capped with a gas impermeable liquid seal or stopper. In some instances, the vial contents are a solid powder, such that a liquid needs to be injected for mixing (e.g., reconstitution). The injection of additional contents (e.g., liquid) into the vial produces an increased pressure which stresses the seal or stopper. Although the vial is intended to be sealed to liquid and gases, drug molecules in vapor phase can leak or pass around the sides of the stopper or through the stopper as the injection needle is withdrawn, thus presenting a hazard to the provider or clinician.
Accordingly, with the potential for aerosol leakage, leakage/spraying upon needle withdrawal, or spills, a means with which to prevent the accidental vapor phase drug egress is required.
Thus, the need exists for new components and systems capable of transferring gases/fluids/liquids or other substances between a conventional syringe and one of a vial, a patient I.V. (intra-venous) set, or an I.V. bag without leaking or spilling and without exposure of the liquids to substances outside the closed system. As such, healthcare personnel may more safely use and handle fluid substances including potentially hazardous liquids and the like.